Harry and Draco, Princes of Chaos
by B. M. Gray
Summary: Merlin of Chaos came because of a prophesy involving his two grandsons. Please R & R so I know if I need to finish this.
1. Default Chapter

Harry and Draco Princes of Amber And Chaos  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and assorted characters from those novels belong to J. K. Rowling. The Amber series of characters belong to the people who own them. I'm making no money on this story. I'm only making a scenario I think would be interesting.  
  
A/N: In this story, Lily, and Petunia Evans and Narcissa had the same absentee father. They knew who their father was, but he was just not there most of the time. They knew him as Merlin of Chaos. The world at large knew him as Merle Corey.  
  
===============  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked up the stairs to his offices. Usually, he was visiting friends of his in the U. S. during summer Holidays. The people he was spending time with were talented although not very well trained witches. One of whom was a talented Seer. She was the reason he was back here.  
  
She'd seen a vision of a calamity. A calamity for a couple of important students at the school.  
  
"I have to stop this even if it means dealing with my Uncle." Dumbledore said.  
  
Entering into his office, the professor walked over to a portrait of Godrick Gryffindore. Opening the portrait, he pulled a Rosewood box out of a hole in the wall. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a deck of cards. Fanning out the trumps from the deck, he pulled out two of them. He concentrated on the first one, when he got no answer, he pulled the second one. "I should have tried this one first" he said to himself.  
  
The darkly handsome gentleman on the card became animated as he concentrated on it.  
  
"Cousin Albus." The man said.  
  
"Hello Merlin," Albus said.  
  
"What brings you to contact me cousin?" The dark man said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'm worried about two of your grand children cousin." Albus said. "I think you need to come to look at them."  
  
"Bring me through cousin." The dark-haired man held his hand out. Albus reached and grasped the hand in the trump and Merlin of Chaos came into being at Hogwarts.  
  
"Which Grandchildren are you worried about cousin?" Merlin asked. "Not Lily and Narcissa's two children?"  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I do think it's time to visit my two remaining daughters in this shadow." Merlin said. "I think it's time to rescue young Harry. Petunia is to Ambrite for my own liking."  
  
===============  
  
A knock sounded on the door at the Privet drive residence of the Dursely's home that evening.  
  
Petunia Dursely answered the door and let out a small shriek. "Hello Father." She said.  
  
"Hello daughter," the dark stranger at the door said. "I've come to relieve you of Lily's child."  
  
Harry, who was walking down the stairs at this point heard the last.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" He asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"Harry." Petunia said. "I would like you to meet my father. Your grandfather." Turning to the man, she asked "Father, do you still go by the name Merle Corey here?"  
  
"Yes Daughter." He said. Turning to Harry he said. "My real name is Merlin of Chaos. You have a 1st cousin that I've got to collect as well. Someone we both trust has said that you two may be in danger. I've come to help."  
  
"I've got a cousin?" Harry asked. Turning to Petunia he said, "Is this something else you've neglected to tell me?"  
  
"Why?" Petunia said. "He goes to that school of yours."  
  
"Now's not the time Penny." Merlin said. "I'll tell him about his cousin when I take him to a safe place."  
  
When Harry got his stuff together, his Grandfather shrank everything down and Harry Pocketed it. "I plan on taking you to the Weasely's until I get your cousin. Then I'm taking you someplace fairly safe to continue your education. The way time works, you SHOULD be back in time to start your seventh year at Hogwarts."  
  
But Grandfather, I'm only starting 5th year this year. I will be teaching you and your cousin for the next 2 years. The weasely family knows of me as Merle Corey. They don't know who I am, but my cousin Albus is vouching for me.  
  
"You're Albus Dumbledore's cousin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Distantly," Merlin said, "you are as well."  
  
===============  
  
Harry prepared to spend as much time with his best friend as it was possible to do. He knew that he wouldn't see him again for two years.  
  
Merlin called the Logrus into being in front of him and began preparing the spells that he would need in confronting his son-in-law.  
  
===============  
  
A/N: This is where I'll end the first chapter. I've got plans and don't want to reveal too much too fast. Please review this. I need them to motivate myself to keep writing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Draco Princes of Amber And Chaos  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and assorted characters from those novels belong to J. K. Rowling. The Amber series of characters belong to the people who own them. I'm making no money on this story. I'm only making a scenario I think would be interesting.  
  
A/N: In this story, Lily, and Petunia Evans and Narcissa had the same absentee father. They knew who their father was, but he was just not there most of the time. They knew him as Merlin of Chaos. The world at large knew him as Merle Corey.  
  
===============  
  
There was a quiet day at the Malfoy manor. Narcissa was having a light lunch in the Solarium, when she felt something she hadn't felt in years. The manor washed out of her normal sight. She saw her father through an archway.  
  
"Having a nice lunch, daughter?" Merlin asked.  
  
"Moderately good, father." Narcissa said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this contact?"  
  
"I've come for my Grandson." He said. "Reach me your hand daughter."  
  
Narcissa Malfoy brought her father through the trump to her. "Lucius will go ballistic you know?" She said grinning.  
  
Her father gave her a matching grin, "I know." He said. "Maybe he'll make a career decision and attack me."  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Lucius said as he entered the Solarium. Upon seeing who turned around, he said "Oh. It's you."  
  
"I've come for my Grandson." Merlin said.  
  
"You have, have you?" Lucius said. "Get the hell out of my house."  
  
"I've gotten it on very good authority," Merlin began, "that my two grandchildren are in severe danger. Knowing what I know about you, you're probably central to the danger."  
  
Lucius pulled his wand and began to say the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Merlin pushed out one hand and said a single Syllable. Draco came down the stairs in time to see his father go one direction and his father's wand go the other way.  
  
Walking into the Solarium to see what had happened, he stopped short. "Hello Grandfather."  
  
"I hope you won't hold that against me Draco." Merlin said.  
  
"Why would I?" Draco said. "It's not like father probably didn't provoke you. Why are you visiting us?"  
  
"I've come for you and your cousin." Merlin said.  
  
"Which one?" Draco asked.  
  
"Harry Potter." Merlin said.  
  
"Mother," Draco said. "Please tell me he's joking."  
  
"Afraid not." Narcissa said. "Actually, Harry's mother was one of my best friends. The sister that is raising Harry was always a bit of a prat."  
  
"Come along Grandson. We've business to attend to." With that, he walked over to the Floo and the two of them flooed to the Burrow.  
  
==============  
  
A/N: Another short chapter. They will eventually get longer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Draco Princes of Amber And Chaos  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and assorted characters from those novels belong to J. K. Rowling. The Amber series of characters belong to the people who own them. I'm making no money on this story. I'm only making a scenario I think would be interesting.  
  
A/N: In this story, Lily, and Petunia Evans and Narcissa had the same absentee father. They knew who their father was, but he was just not there most of the time. They knew him as Merlin of Chaos. The world at large knew him as Merle Corey.  
  
===============  
  
To put it mildly, Draco showing up at the burrow was a monumentous occasion. To keep the argument to a minimum, Merle threw a silencing charm when it started on everyone but himself.  
  
"People." He said. "Now is not the time. The only reason that I came to this shadow in the first place was because I was coming to protect my Grandchildren. Draco, Harry, the two of you are cousins. Deal with it. At least I don't have to teach you the family lesson of watching your back with relatives."  
  
Turning to the Weaselys, Corey said "hopefully when we get them back in a couple of years, they will have both learned to be civil in public."  
  
Merlin cast a spell and three white horses appeared from nowhere. Mount up you two.  
  
"Grandfather." Harry said, "I never learned to ride."  
  
"That's something else I'm going to skin your Aunt about." Merlin said. Waving his hand, the horses disappeared. "It was probably a bad Idea anyway. Pulling a deck of cards from a case at his belt, Merlin sorted through them until he found a particular one. Then he regarded the card.  
  
Harry and Draco felt a mild tingling, and then Merlin began to speak. "Random," he said. "I'm coming for a visit, and I'm bringing a couple of young friends. Will you bring us through?" Holding his arm with the card in hand toward the boys, he said, "Grab my wrist and each other's hand." He then extended his free hand and the next thing the boys saw was they were in a large library with another person in it.  
  
From the Weasely's point of view, it looked like the three of them went two dimensional, then they were outlined in rainbow colored light then they just faded away.  
  
===============  
  
"Welcome to Amber boys." Merlin said. "We're going to be spending one of your two years here. There are survival skills that are imperative that you get to know. However, I'm taking you to my own realm first. I warn you against my mother and my brother. They are schemers of the first order and they will try their hardest to involve you in their schemes of power and conquest. We will spend the day here, then I will transport us to the Courts of Chaos.  
  
"Well," Random said, "I guess we should be seeing to guest quarters for your two young friends."  
  
"They're not friends," Merlin said. "They're Family. Uncle, I would like you to meet two of my Grand children."  
  
The next day, the three of them assembled in the Library again. They watched Merlin pull a single card out of a box at his belt. He regarded it for a moment, then a circle of light appeared beside them. "Ghost," he said. "Would you be willing to take us to the courts?"  
  
Then they were there.  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: I'm sorry. While Amber and the Courts are great places, I don't have the talent that Mr. Zelazney had writing the politics and Pratfalls. I'm forwarding to after the two years.  
  
---------------  
  
"Our last year at Hogwarts." Ron Weasely said to Hermione Granger. "Mr. Corey said that Harry would be back this year. Have you heard from him?"  
  
"No." Hermione said. "From what I've been told, there was a plot against him and Draco and their Grandfather came for them."  
  
"Actually Granger," said a voice they WEREN'T looking for, "you were told correctly."  
  
"Hello Hermione" Harry who had been standing beside Draco when they apparated in said.  
  
"Harry," his two friends said.  
  
"I'll see you shortly Draco." Harry said.  
  
"Sure," Draco said. "I'll let you get on with your reunion with your other friends."  
  
"Other friends?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's a bit of long story." Harry said. "You see, part of our training made it to where we had to come to rely on each other to a point. Grandfather placed us in a shadow that was somewhat uninviting. He left us there for about a year local time. In that time period we actually worked out a great deal of the problems we had with one another."  
  
"I hope you don't take offense," Ron said, "if WE don't take to him right away."  
  
"Of course not Ron." Harry said. "But he IS family and I DO count him amongst my friends. I don't ask you to like him. I do ask that you try to get along with him. The same way I asked him the same request of you two."  
  
"Come on you three." Draco called from across the platform. "We need to get on the train. I've saved us All a compartment."  
  
There was a nearly inaudible groan from Ron.  
  
"Be good Ron." Harry said. "If you prefer to ride in your own compartment." A speculative look came to Harry's face that made Hermione burst out laughing and made Ron blush to his eartips. "I will understand."  
  
--------------  
  
A/N: Here we go. I hope that you like this and please read and review. If you think this story worthy, please point it out to other people.  
  
Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Draco Princes of Amber And Chaos  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and assorted characters from those novels belong to J. K. Rowling. The Amber series of characters belong to the people who own them. I'm making no money on this story. I'm only making a scenario I think would be interesting.  
  
A/N: In this story, Lily, and Petunia Evans and Narcissa had the same absentee father. They knew who their father was, but he was just not there most of the time. They knew him as Merlin of Chaos. The world at large knew him as Merle Corey.  
  
===============  
  
The trip to Hogwarts went without a hitch, until one of the older students just happened to go past their compartment. Then it seemed that every student on the train made the pilgrimage to their compartment to say hello to Harry and/or Draco. Hermione and Ron took turns trying to bring them up to speed on what they'd missed in the last two years.  
  
"Sirius Black has been cleared." Ron said. "He's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, and head of the new House at Hogwarts."  
  
"New House?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione took up the story. "Professor Dumbledor instituted a couple of changes last year. Star House is actually a castle somewhere in Ireland. It is specifically for those people who he believes have the Honor to deal with less direct supervision. It belongs to an old friend of his who is a retired teacher and is reachable only by portkey and only from Hogwarts proper."  
  
Harry and Draco stopped listening because at this time, in walked two gorgeous redheads, Ginny Weasely and Kathy Grey. The next thing that they either one knew, Ron was dragging them off to an empty car to change into their school robes.  
  
Harry dropped back a bit and whispered to Draco, "what have they been talking about for the last while?"  
  
Draco whispered back, "I was just getting ready to ask you the same question."  
  
"We were taking bets on whether or not you were going to stop looking poleaxed and rejoin our conversation." Ron said. "I knew that Harry was sweet on Ginny. But I had no IDEA that anyone could affect you that way Draco."  
  
"I've never seen anyone like her." Draco said.  
  
"I've gotten it on Good authority," Ron said, shining his Head Boy badge, "that both of you were you to show up would be in Star House. They've gotten one Arch enchanted to act as a portal between Scotland and Ireland. The Portkey idea worked for about two weeks. There were too many students traveling back and forth."  
  
"Is Star house that large?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actually not." Ron said. "Right now, counting the two of you, the Roster at Star house includes You two, Blaise Zabini, Hermione, myself, Seamus Finnegan, Caitlin and Katherine Grey, and a couple of other younger students."  
  
---------------  
  
When the train pulled into Hogsmeade, Harry and Ginny; Draco and Kathy; and Ron and Hermione stepped off.  
  
Harry had just turned around when they heard Hagrid.  
  
"HARRY, YER BACK!" Hagrid said. "Where ya been?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe where my cousin and I have been if we told you." Draco said.  
  
"Be NICE" Kathy told him, smacking him on the arm. "Hagrid's my second favorite teacher."  
  
"I've missed you Hagrid." Harry said. "I'll see you at the castle.  
  
---------------  
  
Professor Dumbledor met them in the Entrance hall. "Greetings boys." He said. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Grandfather told us that you had some special security arrangements." Both Harry and Draco said.  
  
"That's Excellent." The professor said. "You don't necessarily have to go into seclusion. If you like and your friends agree, I can send them into the same situation. Of course, Ron, it will mean giving up your Head Boy's position."  
  
"If it were anyone except Harry, I wouldn't. But I'm up for it." Ron said.  
  
The other's agreed as well.  
  
"Since Ginny is not of age yet, even though she's worked hard enough over the summer to go into Seventh Year studies instead of Sixth, I will have to Owl your parents. Kathy's Grandfather has already agreed." Dumbledor said.  
  
"How did your grandfather know this ahead of time?" Ginny asked Kathy.  
  
"Grandfather knows everything." Kathy said Winking at Dumbledor.  
  
---------------  
  
"I never thought I'd ever see Castle Star." Hermione said.  
  
"You yourself told me about Star House." Harry said.  
  
"Harry," Draco said. "If I didn't know that your aunt Petunia was a daughter of Amber and Chaos, I would swear she was a pure Muggle." Draco said.  
  
"Technically Drake," Harry said, "she's your Aunt as well."  
  
"That withstanding," Hermione said. "Star House and Castle Star are two different places. One of them was named for the other. Castle Star is one of the most Potent magical locations in all of the British Isles. The Pentagonal Central part of the castle is built upon a Sidhe Hill fort. This property has been ceded to one Wizarding family since even before Hogwarts. The five arms of the star stand for the five Elemental forces: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Spirit. The enclosing wall that connects to the points of the star stands for the oneness of all being. The surrounding Circular mote stands for the supernatural world that surrounds everything."  
  
"Granger," Draco said. "You've made a study of this."  
  
"I keep busy." Hermione said.  
  
==============  
  
A/N: Here's my newest chapter. I will go into more of an explanation in the next chapter. Please continue reviewing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Draco Princes of Amber And Chaos  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and assorted characters from those novels belong to J. K. Rowling. The Amber series of characters belong to the people who own them. I'm making no money on this story. I'm only making a scenario I think would be interesting.  
  
A/N: In this story, Lily, and Petunia Evans and Narcissa had the same absentee father. They knew who their father was, but he was just not there most of the time. They knew him as Merlin of Chaos. The world at large knew him as Merle Corey.  
  
===============  
  
The first day of classes were a bit of a revelation. There was a roster of volunteer teachers to the six students. The roster included: Professor Ian Grey (Kathy and Cait's grandfather.), Potions; Professor Molly Weasely, charms; Professor Remus Lupin, DADA; and Professor Derrick Freeman, Transfiguration & History (an American.)  
  
"Mom," Ginny said. "I didn't know you were going to do more than tutor me in the summer."  
  
"Professor Dumbledor asked me." Molly said. "When I found out that Harry was back and that I would get to teach two of my children, I decided that it was for the best. Arthur was a little annoyed, but when he found out what was going on, he decided not to grouse too much." She seemed to think a moment. "I'm only here three days a week. The rest of the time, I'm at home."  
  
"I'm glad to have you for a teacher, Professor Weasely." Harry said.  
  
---------------  
  
Their first day of classes was a Revelation. While she was beginning to teach 7th year charms to Ron, Ginny, and Kathy; she taught what became known as Honor's charms to Draco, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"I had no Idea that you knew this much about charms professor." Harry said.  
  
"What good homemaker doesn't know about charms?" Professor Weasely said. "Now get back to trying that 'Solarias' charm for killing Vampires."  
  
---------------  
  
After Charms, the six of them had Potions. Professor Grey entered the Potions classroom, which unlike at Hogwarts was in the highest tower in the castle. The large central lookout spire in the center of the castle. "I've conversed with professor Snape." He said. "He assures me with the possible exception of Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasely, and Miss Granger that the rest of you need all of the help that I can give you."  
  
Ginny turned scarlet at that amount of praise coming from professor Snape.  
  
"I suppose that I should keep the couples together as Lab Partners." Professor Grey said with a wink to Kathy. "Any off subject distractions will have the Lab Partners paired off the way that Professor Snape suggested. Which is Mister Weasely with Mister Malfoy. Miss Granger with Mister Potter, and Miss Weasely with Miss Grey. Am I making myself clear."  
  
"Crystal Professor." Was the response from Kathy.  
  
"Good," he said. "Now today we're having a Comprehensive review to see where we need to get started. Open your books and turn to page 3. There you will see a list of Items. I want you to list 4 potions that each item will be used for. You have the rest of the class period to do them in. When you finish and have double checked your work, you may leave."  
  
---------------  
  
When they Finally got to rest, they met back up in the Student's Common Room. They'd found the Dormatories to be of a size with those at Hogwarts, although there were fewer students to the dorm. The boy's dorm on the right, the girl's dorm on the left. The common-room was decorated in Black and Silver.  
  
"I've never known Mum to be so intense." Ron was complaining.  
  
"It's almost like they were expecting trouble at any moment." Hermione said. "Is the danger more than we'd been led to believe?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledor wouldn't have allowed the four of you to join us if the trouble was that bad." Harry said. "Besides, if trouble does hit here, stay close to Draco and I."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked. "Not that we wouldn't anyway."she amended turning red to the tips of her ears.  
  
"Because," Draco said, "the magic we learned at Hogwarts isn't our only weapon. Grandfather taught us some, and a couple of our aunt's and Uncles."  
  
Harry broke in here, "I can't believe you spent that much time at Uncle Mandors."  
  
"He was one of the most Fascinating Sorcerers that I've ever met. Besides, I was on my guard and Grandfather checked me for enchantments after we left the Courts."  
  
"Yes." Harry said. "He didn't want to trust one of the Spikard rings to a Mandor Puppet."  
  
"I understand Uncle Mandor." Draco said. "He'd fit Perfectly in Slytherin."  
  
"That's what I was concerned about." Harry said with a wink. "Now that we've succeeded in confusing the others, maybe we'll go ahead and explain." Holding up his right hand, everyone saw on it a simple Platinum band. Waving that hand, each person found themselves holding a pair of sunglasses. "everyone put those on please. They've been enchanted to let you see something in full sunlight."  
  
"But Harry," Ron said "It's the early of the evening."  
  
"I'll take care of that." Harry said. "Just put them on, and look at either mine or Draco's Ring."  
  
When they'd all complied, Harry pointed his wand at his ring and said "Lumos Solem!"  
  
There was a flash of light and everyone saw what looked to be tendrils running off in every direction off into the distance.  
  
When the light went out Hermione asked "What is that ring?"  
  
"Each of the spokes goes off to a power source in a different shadow. You may think of shadows as dimensions. With these rings, we can do pretty much anything we want. But I don't want to advertise them to the ones who don't need to know."  
  
A/N: Well, here's another installment. One of these days I'll get around to posting before I have two chapters. Please read and don't forget to review. 


End file.
